Legendary Love
by MorganAshworth121
Summary: Keith knows that Lance likes him. And ever since he learned of the crush he has tried to get Lance to admit it but his soft gentle approach hasn't had the required affect. So what happens when Keith starts to push a little harder and with a much more interesting approach? Will Lance finally cave and admit his feelings or will everything fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
 **Keith's Pov.**

I don't understand Lance. No matter what I do I'm in the wrong, never him always me. Whether I am trying to be nice by complementing his fighting skills or mentioning what a good team we make or saying that he is doing really well or even just trying to help him a little he shouts at me, he practically blows up, and it always ends the same, it always ends with me retorting and us ending up in yet another fight over nothing. I can admit that it sometimes is my fault, my fault because I am to impulsive and act without thinking, my fault because I can't communicate so it is easier to fight than try to talk, my fault because I try to cover up my feelings for him by snapping at him over small things but he is at fault for that to, well at least according to Pidge.

About a week or so ago Pidge came up to me after training, after me and Lance had a particularly bad fight over something I can no longer remember, and told me that the only reason Lance picks fights with me is because he likes me and finds me cute when I'm mad and flustered. They said Lance had confided in them a while ago and made them promise not to say anything but lately our fighting has gotten worse and they were hoping that by telling me I would fix it. I think my jaw dropped at the last part, but my heart swelled with hope at the thought of Lance returning my feelings. So, for the past week I have tried to be a little more patient with him and I have tried being a little extra nice, but nothing seems to be working.

This morning we had just finished fighting of some Galra and I told him that he fought really well, and he snapped at me and told me to stop mocking him before he stormed off to his room. I stood there shocked and confused. Was Pidge wrong, were they just messing with me? No Pidge wouldn't do that, at least I don't think they would. I guess I will just have to talk to them tomorrow and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Lance's Pov.**

I know that I shouldn't have blown up at Keith yesterday but lately he has just changed so much he has been acting so different. He seems kinder, softer and it's starting to mess with me. I mean yeah I like his whole tough guy emo act but him being kind just makes me fall for him even harder.

I sigh and enter the kitchen rubbing my eyes to try and wake up only to stop dead in my tracks. Not only is Keith here gracefully bent over with is elbow resting on the counter and his head resting on his hand but that's not the weird part no he's wearing lose black shorts that barely even really cover his butt they literally stop just after. Usually by now he is dressed in his normal gear and training but I guess since we have team training today he decided to take it easy today wait what am I saying he never takes it easy and he seems to be talking to Pidge about something. He glances back at me and smiles. I shake my head slightly huffing out a morning and take a seat next to him pulling some food goo towards myself.

He turns back to Pidge and she says something about just keep trying. That's odd, what is he trying to go besides kill himself. I mean seriously he is so skinny it doesn't even look like he eats at all. At one point he was so engrossed in his training that he started skipping breakfast and supper so it got to the point where you could see his ribs eventually Shiro intervened and forced him to attend both breakfast and supper. Although as soon as he gained back the weight and Shiro backed off he went back to slipping breakfast but he still comes to supper so I guess he's ok but I do worry about him.

Suddenly he straightness up and places his hand near mine and for a brief second I consider grabbing it but instead and slightly against my will my hand moves closer. For a second look of shock passes over his face before it settles into a content pleased look. Then nods to something that Pidge says and turns around to leave but just before he exits he says something about see you later and my only response is a weak nod.

It was all those stupid shorts fault. They threw me off. He's never worn shorts before at least to my knowledge. And it really did not help that they were so damn short and they also showed off his long pearly white legs. Somehow those legs are able to promise both grace and pain at the same time. Damn him and his perfect hair, pretty eyes, long legs and all around hot body.

He looked nothing like the boy I've grown to know. He looked nothing like the boy that has beat my ass over and over again in training. Nothing like the boy that gets riled up so easily and lashes out before thinking and then spends the next hour or so walking on eggshells wanting to say sorry but not able to. Nothing like the emo bot that got kicked out the Garrison and saved Shiro. No, all traces of that boy seemed to disappear for those few seconds and were replaced by this graceful boy that makes me wonder what exactly has gotten into him. I have only ever seen his tough, aggressive, protective emo side which is what made me fall for him in the first place. Yes he was hot-headed but he was also willing to sacrifice himself to save those he cared about. But now I've seen a softer more graceful side of him which somehow just makes me like him even more but it also leaves me wondering how he would look completely wrecked underneath me and at my complete mercy.

Suddenly an image pops into my head. Keith sprawled out underneath me chest heaving and sweat glistening along his torso. Hair wet and stuck to his forehead. And lastly his eyes looking up at me pupils blown wide and filled with lust and want and yet they are still as purple and mysterious as they always are.

As soon as the image enters my mind I dismiss it but not in time for a light blush to creeps up my neck. I immediately head to the common room and face plant on the couch. This is going to be a long long day.


End file.
